Sons of Torment
The Sons of Torment are a notorious Chaos Warband that serves the cruel and foreboding Chaos God Timor, the god of nightmares and fear. Once known as the loyalist 3rd Founding Sons of Corax Space Marine Chapter, they loyally served the Imperium for millennia, until they were corrupted from within by the baleful influence of Timor, who had secretly corrupted their Chapter Master Luctus Miseria, who turned upon those still loyal to the Emperor. With his newfound powers as Timor's 'Herald of Fear', those loyal to the corrupted Luctus turned upon their loyalist brethren, and in night of carnage and blood, destroyed the once-loyal Sons of Corax. Spreading their deity's dark faith across the galaxy, Luctus is the favoured son of Timor, and as his 'Herald of Fear', it has fallen to the dark lord to share their malevolent god's dark creed upon the unsuspecting worlds of the Imperium - spreading fear and terror - and thereby increasing Timor's overall influence and power. Warband History Origins The origins of the Sons of Torment harkens back to the dawning of the 32nd Millennium, during the Third Founding, when the rare Successor Chapter was created from the lineage of the Raven Guard, known as the Sons of Corax. This proud and honourable Chapter went on to serve the Imperium faithfully for several millennia, appearing during some of the most momentous occasions in Imperial history. However, this Chapter was eventually fatally undone from within in M40, when one of their own - a young Astartes named Luctus Miseria - rose to the esteemed position of Chapter Master. Unknown to his fellow battle-brothers, Luctus had been long plagued by visions of a malevolent and dark deity that promised him unimaginable power if he was willing to serve him. This dark deity was the minor Chaos God Timor, the god of nightmares and fear. Luctus accepted this entity's offer, and so, he secretly served his dark master as he continued his meteoric rise within the Chapter's ranks. Downfall As Luctus slowly went mad from the dark visions he received when he managed to slumber, his Chapter had discovered a strange and malefic artefact, that would later be known as the Eye of Fear. Disregarding the warnings of the Chapter's Librarians, Luctus kept the artefact from himself. Soon, the Astartes of the Chapter began to suffer the same dark nightmares and visions of madness that afflicted Luctus, making many of these affected battle-brothers more susceptible to joining Luctus' dark cause as they fell deeper and deeper into Timor's grasp. Upon Luctus' ascension to the esteemed rank of Chapter Master, both he and his fellow corrupted battle-brothers turned upon their loyalist, former brethren. Soon, a massive battle erupted between both these opposing factions. When the last bolt round was fired and the smoke of battle finally cleared, all that remained were those that followed the god of nightmares. The Dark Alliance (Unknown Date - Late M40) Sometime in late M40, the Chaos God Tzeentch ordered his servants to launch a massive invasion of a nearby Imperial system. This stirred the attention of the two deities Timor and his fellow dark god Nerull, the Lord of Agony and Torment, as both dark gods saw the Lord of Change as a common enemy. The two dark entities aligned themselves with one another to stop this incursion. The Sons of Torment were to fight alongside the malevolent servants of Nerull, the infamous Grave Lords Chaos Warband. Luctus met with the latter's baleful Chaos Lord, Dargus Mortane, to prepare their attack. For the forces of Tzeentch this fight turned into an unmitigated disaster, as every daemon and cultist were slaughtered in a hail of bolter and blade, pleasing both Nerull and Timor, as their common enemy was humiliated by their servants. The Fall of Cadia (999.M41) The Sons of Torment took part in the massive invasion by the Forces of Chaos, known as the 13th Black Crusade, as they helped Abbadon the Despoiler in exchange for resources and equipment. As the imperial forces arrived, Luctus and the Sons of Torment decided to harness the power of the Eye of Fear by affixing it to his armor. This caused him to harness the power of Timor, and allowed him to overcome his enemies with nightmarish visions of madness and corruption. Recent History As of now, this warband is currently attacking numerous planets to please their dark god. They also plan on destroying every Tzeentchian warband they come across. Their final goal is to go with their god and eventually confront and destroy the Lord of Change. Cult The Sons of Torment exclusively worships Timor, 'The Lord of Fear'. The way they do so, is by striking immense fear in the hearts of their enemies, and even themselves, as they are subject to horrible nightmares and visions. Notable Campaigns *'13th Black Crusade (999.M41)': The warband was dispatched on a world as a distraction for the Imperium. During this campaign, they slaughtered countless soldiers and sacrificed hundreds of psykers to summon a Nightmare Bringer of Timor. Warband Organisation Warband Combat Doctrine This warband specialises in intimidation and terror tactics, using their distorted voices to strike fear into their enemies. After their heresy, the warband abandoned their use of infiltration and reconnaissance tactics, now preferring to strike directly into the ranks of their enemies. Warband Gene-Seed The gene-seed of the Sons of the Torment is tainted by Chaos, making them have distorted voices. They are also known to produce black smoke from their body, and since they hail from the lineage of Corvus Corax, they also possess pale white skin and dark hair. Notable Warband Members *'Luctus Miseria': Luctus Miseria, known as 'The Herald of Fear' and the 'Son of Nightmares', is the infamous Chaos Lord that leads the vile Sons of Torment Chaos Warband. A cruel yet polite individual, he is known for trying diplomacy before launching an assault against his foes. However, mentioning the name of Tzeentch makes him furious and incense with uncontrollable rage, the Lord of Change betrayed his god Timor. Warband Fleet The fleet of the Warband is composed of 10 Ships - 10 being the sacred number of Timor. These vessels include: *''Timor's Vengeance'' (Unknown Class Battleship): The warband's flagship. *''Torment Bringer'' (Unknown Class Battle Barge): Warband Appearance Warband Colours The warband tend to wear black and white coloured battle-plate. Also they are known to paint their helmet's faceplates white to represent the visage of their dark god. Warband Badge The Sons of Torment's warband badge is comprised of a white coloured pentagram of Timor. Relations Allies *'Black Legion (Temporarily)': The Sons of Torment got asked by Abbadon to help in his Crusade in exchange of resources, equipement and slaves. *'Grave Lords (Temporarily)': The Sons of Torment allied with the murderou Grave Lords Chaos Warband to stop an incursion of Chaos forces loyal to Tzeentch as a way to avenge their god. Enemies *'Tzeentch and his followers': The Sons of Torment hate Tzeentch more than anything. They will even stop an assault if they encounter a Tzeentchian warband or cult. This comes from the fact that Timor was betrayed by Tzeentch during his early days. This enraged the Lord of Fear and he decided that both he and his followers would make it their lifelong objective to destroy the Lord of Change. Notable Quotes By the Sons of Torment Feel free to add your own About the Sons of Torment Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Eye of Fear.jpeg|The malefic Chaos artefact, the Eye of Fear. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Raven Guard Successors Category:3rd Founding